Non-synchronous switching regulators are connected between a power source and a component and are used to up-convert or down-convert an input voltage in electronic devices. During periods where the component has no load or almost no load, the switching regulator goes into a sleep state to increase power transfer efficiency and to conserve energy. The switching regulator turns back on when a load is detected at the component.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.